Perfection&Imperfection
by Krisel
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is a flawless model who girls dream to become while Anna Bell is, well, a nobody. Anna feels that she isn't worth anything because she believes she lacks the physical beauty. Elsa is determined to change how Anna thinks and help her build up her self-esteem. A story between a model and a regular person can be something beautiful. [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first modern!AU of Frozen. Please be gentle with me, I try my best to stick to characterization with a twist. There are implications of femslash and even Elsanna, don't like don't read. Thanks!

I do not own Frozen nor do I make a profit from any of this. Frozen belongs to Disney, I only write fanfiction as a form of entertainment.

* * *

Curves, yes curves, her body was perfect. The butt wasn't too big, neither were the breasts too perky. If anything, that woman was flawless. Slender body, flawless face—the blond locks tied into a French braid down to her hips.

Snap!

The woman posed again, placing her hands onto her hips and smiled at the camera. Though, the intent probably wasn't to seduce—people on the sidelines were having trouble from not getting a nosebleed or drool in front of her. Purple eye shadows gave her a more seductive demeanor as one of her eyebrows cocked, her smile turning into a teasing smirk. This time her vacant hand (not the one on her hips) balled into a fist, only letting her index finger point at the audience.

Snap!

"Aaaaand, it's a wrap!" The directors yelled as a girl with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a pair of black framed glasses frantically ran towards the model with a towel and a bottle of water. She didn't even dare to look at the model in front of her. The other girl had freckles all over her face, her hair was a lot messier so it couldn't possibly be put into a beautiful braid like the model right? Her face wasn't nice and pointy like the—right, Elsa. Her face was round, she had no literally no make-up on her face. In contrast she was wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of an asymmetrical snowman.

"Thank you," Elsa said to the girl as she gently took the bottle of water into her hands, opening it up and drinking it. Her movements were graceful, she appeared cold—but at least, polite. She gave the freckled girl a light smile before speaking up. "This must be a difficult job to do."

"Me? Are you talking to me?" The disbelief drenched her voice as the strawberry blonde frantically pointed to herself, looking in confusion, then looking at Elsa again. For a moment, their eyes met and she noticed the beautiful blue eyes the other had—ouch, another hit to her self-esteem! She noticed Elsa giggled before nodding. Anna was filled with pure embarrassment; she honestly didn't want to stay here any longer!

"Yes it is—I mean, no I don't mean you're difficult I just mean that, I mean, you're absolutely wonderful! All the other models pretend I don't exist and it's just so tiresome to be their personal slave for even a minute—not that you're like that, you're so graceful and kind and and, beautiful!" Her face became so red, she was so close to hiding her face away from Elsa and running out of the studio. Thankfully, at the moment it was just her and Elsa alone—well the things for the photographer were still there and the director went out for the time being.

"You're cute," Elsa laughed quietly before flinging the towel around her neck, then capping the bottle before tossing it into the nearest recycling bin.

"W-What? Me?" the other girl stuttered in even more confusion. What the model didn't notice was how much redder the other girl's face has turned from the words. Nobody has ever complimented her before. Was this a joke? It must be, nobody has ever thought of her to even be decent looking, let alone cute.

"Yes, you!" the words came out without any hesitation; skillfully she pulled her hair out of its braid and ran her fingers through a couple of times to soothe the knots. However soon, her eyebrows knitted into a light frown and she covered her mouth with her fingertips. "My apologies, I didn't even get your name yet."

"Uhm, well, it's okay! Nobody usually cares—I mean, my name, uhm right! It's Anna…Anna um, Anna Bell!" Anna was always bad with speech, she was either incredibly awkward or spoke incredibly fast…or a mixture of both. She fumbled with the bottom of her t-shirt, wrapping the fabric around her thumb over and over again until she couldn't possibly do it anymore.

"Anna, that's a nice name it's a—"just as Elsa held out her hand, the director and the photographer interrupted their small talk. She took her hand back and refocused her attention to the two. Anna had no idea what was going on, maybe a little bit, but generally, she had no idea.

It seemed like the general professional talks and what not. Just them going over Elsa's photo-shoots of the day and what improvements could be done the day after—of all the models she had to bring food, water, and towels for, Elsa was the one she liked the most. After all, not only was she extremely gorgeous but the fact that she was nice enough to acknowledge Anna's existence rather than treating her like trash. Unknowingly, she ran her fingers through her hair, soothing through all the knots and subconsciously attempting to look more presentable.

"It's always a pleasure to work with you Miss Arendelle," the director grinned as he pushed his slick brown locks to the side. His hands wandered over to Elsa's buttocks, attempting to touch them before being away by the model herself. His face was filled with disbelief but the smile maintained. "Would you like to have dinner together?"

"I'm afraid not," Elsa stated as a matter of fact. "I want to keep this relationship strictly professional and," her blue eyes wandered to his hands which had attempted to touch her body without consent. A gentle, yet almost mocking smile crawled upon her face," and I'd also like to keep things as they are on the contract. I do not permit any form of touching unless there is consent to it, and now that we're done my photo-shoots I appreciate that if we can keep our hands to ourselves like mature grownups. Thank you."

Anna was far too intrigued at Elsa's attitude towards the director. Some reason, she felt really proud of the blonde woman for calling out his actions. After all, she couldn't stand the state of mind he places himself as and the fact that he had tried to date over half of the models repulsed her even more. That old geezer was no more than a pervert and Anna hated him. Heck, if he wasn't her boss she probably would've left the moment she met him!

"Alright Miss Arendelle," he inhaled deeply, clearly upset at what Elsa had said. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that, he left the room with Elsa, Anna, and the photographer. A silence filled the room for brief seconds and then the photographer let out the biggest laughter that Anna has heard all day. It went on for around four seconds until the woman recollected herself.

"Phew, that was good, I gotta admit," she wiped her chocolate brown bangs behind her ear. The photographer packed up her camera and tripod before carrying them with her. "I was hoping one day a model would call him out on his bullshit. Man, Elsa you're too cold—no pun intended."

"Oh shush, Melody," Elsa rolled her eyes before walking closer to the photographer. She had long, brown hair flowing down to her waist. It was tied in a loose pony tail and the overall of Melody was incredibly casual but professional looking. "Wanna grab dinner together?"

"Nah, Els," Melody smiled before heading towards the door. Just before she decided to leave, her grin grew wider. "I have a date tonight! See ya!"

Before Elsa could say anything, she had already dashed out of the door, leaving her standing there with Anna awkwardly. Anna stood there, looking at the ground, not taking the risk to look Elsa in the eye in fear that she would feel incredibly ridiculous of being in her presence. However, a few seconds later Anna fidgeted at the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I er, gotta run," she announced with an awkward smile as her fingers pointed at the knapsack on the ground. Anna picked up her bag before sliding her two arms through the straps. "It was nice meeting you Elsa! I hope I see you tomorrow—I mean, you know, I'll be here tomorrow as well too doing my job!"

"See you tomorrow, Anna." Elsa waved the younger woman a goodbye before the strawberry blonde women frantically ran out of the studio, leaving the blonde alone. She still had to wait for her agent to come along but for now… She pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Hey, can you grab Pitch and Once, we're gonna head to the Fountainhead today okay? And no, I can't just leave now I have to wait for my slow ass agent who wouldn't even budge, dearie. Okay cool, you're cool Frosty, bye." As soon as Elsa hung up, her agent had returned to the room. Quickly, the two exchanged some words and separated into their own ways.

Before officially leaving the building, Elsa headed to the washroom to remove her make up so she could prepare for the night. She ruffled the front of her hair a little, causing it to look slightly messy and then she did the rest of the preparation for the next half an hour…

Anna Bell, was in a bar all by herself. Obviously, she attempted to look better. For one, she combed her hair and removed her glasses. Her clothes looked slightly better, though not the stereotypical feminine type of clothes but a red V-neck long sleeve with a black vest over. Dark blue jeggings were worn in conjunction with her cowboy boots. She sat alone, stirring her margarita with the stick inside the cup. Her face landing flat on her palm, looking ultimately depressed she took a sip at her drink—woah, there was another person who was sitting alone and she looked kind of like her.

Messy blonde hair, pair of big framed hipster glasses—woah, that woman sure went full on casual. A baggy sweatshirt, and wait, was those sweatpants? Anna, might have a chance this time! The woman, without any hesitation walked up to the blonde and sat right next to her. Though awkward as she naturally is, she did her best.

"Hi there," she greeted and watched the other person turn around. Her jaw dropped a little and immediately she disputed any thoughts she might've had about this woman, being Elsa. But, looking closely, it did look like her. The blue eyes, the skin was still flawless, and just the way she presented herself reminded her so much of the model. "Elsa?"

"A-Anna!" Elsa was beyond shocked to see Anna there, she literally jumped out of her seat and questioned her sanity. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just trying to find someone—I mean, you know, doing pub things like drinking, haha!" Anna laughed nervously before wiping her forehead, pushing some of her hair behind her ears. "What about you Elsa—I mean the way you're dressed doesn't seem like you're looking for company, I mean, I... yeah!"

"I just…I just want to drink without being bothered," Elsa replied smoothly before taking a bigger sip at her beer and gave Anna a look. "You look pretty handsome."

"Thanks! You look handsomer I mean, more handsome, not somer," her cheeks flushed from the heat and the embarrassment she was feeling. Anna took another cup of margarita and sipped at it before realizing, perhaps she was being a nuisance towards Elsa.

"I'm leaving," Anna smiled before standing up. "See you tomorrow, Elsa."

Leaving the bar made Anna feel incredibly shitty about herself—she placed so much effort into looking like this so people would perceive her as more presentable. Heck, she was even half blind because she took off her glasses. Yet, beauties like Elsa were trying to look unattractive—well, that was the thing that Anna would never have to do. Ah, the struggles of a beauty queen.

So much for trying to pick people up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am actually incredibly sorry about the delay, school and writer's block hit me all at once and I was frustrated. This chapter kind of feels like a filler but without it my other planned out things would be weird. Enjoy maybe?

* * *

A glass window separated Anna between the radio hosts and herself. Bored looks entranced her face. Heavy eyelids, forehead resting on the palm of her hand which was supported by the elbow she had placed on the desk. The words of the hosts became a blur as she fell asleep as the show went on. Anna was still in her subconscious, somehow managing to barely hear the conversations between the interviewer and the interviewee.

Elsa, that stunning model in sweatpants sitting across from her in a bar and that pair of hipster glasses she had was somewhat appalling. Then again, Anna herself never liked glasses to begin with since peopled taunted her when she wore them as a child. Just the mere thought of her adolescent years gave her shivers up her spine. Never again did she want to relive those years, never again. Obviously, Anna could not wrap her head around why anybody would purposely make themselves look sloppy, especially in a bar.

At age twenty two, Anna was still oblivious as a child when it came down to romance or relationships in general. The strawberry blonde woman was socially awkward and yet, somehow still considered an extrovert by many others. Yes, she enjoyed conversing with others but unfortunately, her ability to hold a decent conversation was lacking. Anna was the type of person at a party who would try to talk to somebody because she could not stand not talking to anybody for a long period, and then she would proceed to make them feel incredibly awkward with her horrible socializing skills.

Anna shook her head immediately. She wasn't here to find the love of her life or a second Kristoff, she was here to finish her damn practicum for her social work major. The job of running errands was a job, she was being paid a bit higher than minimum wage but it wasn't enough to ensure she had a decent amount of cash to eat real food. Her meals mainly consisted of instant ramen, instant udon, or really shitty bread she tried to bake from scratch. Heck, it was a miracle that Anna could even manage working over forty hours a week (and sometimes even more depending on the model), her practicum, and free time. Then again, the free time she has probably wasn't enough time for her to find a date even on OkCupid.

The interview between the TV host of the local radio station, CBU and the place she was working at, Vancouver Fashion Week has just ended. Pitch Black, tall, pale, ebony dark spiky long mane, and kind of snarky guy was supposed to supervise the youth model—that was his job after all, obviously he was paid more than minimum wage. Honestly, the company is a very big fashion company so Anna was paid the least, yes; even the custodians were paid more than her on a monthly basis.

"Well thank you for sharing your information with us today. It was a pleasure talking to you, Mulan," the radio host announced before standing up and offering his hand to the girl sitting across from him. There was a gentle smile on her face, it was a very curt and delicate smile—only models or actors could muster something like that.

"It's an honour to be here, thank you for having me," Mulan's voice was incredibly gentle, she shook the host's hand in her own olive skinned hand firmly before giving it a shake just once. Afterwards, the girl brushed her long black hair to her left side. She removed the headphones she had to wear in the duration of the hour, placing them on the table top next to the microphone before she headed out the room.

"Thank you for waiting Miss Bell," Mulan greets a drowsy Anna Bell who fell asleep several times during the interview. She took a seat right next to the strawberry blonde, tilting her head at the very slightest observing the other.

"No problem Mulan," Anna smiled before she sat up straight, stretching her arms whilst making the weirdest noises possible, "Mmmm ahhh…!" Her arms dropped to her sides and luckily enough she didn't bonk Mulan in the head.

"Should we head back to the studio?" The younger woman inquired as her smile grew a little before standing up. Her black eyes wandered around the studio as her attention diverted from Anna to other objects in the room.

"Yeah, sure," the answer came out absentmindedly when Anna noticed platinum blonde locks from across the room. Her blue eyes focused on the other woman and she immediately recognized that it was Elsa Arendelle, the famous model signed with Elite.

Elsa turned around and their eyes locked briefly, maybe a couple of seconds. Anna gave an awkward smile along with an extra awkward wave. She noticed her glasses needed to be fixed but Anna didn't know any smooth ways to do it without looking like the awkward penguin. Elsa smiled and waved back at the strawberry blonde woman.

There was something about Elsa's smile that was different from her own, she was graceful and delicate. Her smile was a simple curve of the lips, nothing much there was minimal lip makeup—maybe a bit of lip gloss but that was it. Elsa's blue eyes were tender but had an incredible glow to them, something about them just caught Anna's attention.

"Hi," Elsa scooted closer to Anna but was not making eye contact with the younger one. She was wearing a crème buttoned up sweater with an army green jacket over the sweater. On the bottom she was wearing black skinny jeans with light brown army boots. Her hair was let out loose and placed on her left shoulders.

"Hi? Me?" Anna stuttered a little as her thumbs fumbled behind her back. In contrast to Elsa, she was not considered fashionable at all. She wore a buttoned up red plaid shirt and on her bottom was a pair of dark denim jeans, her feet had a pair of red converse. Anna's hair was in a pair of messily braided pigtails.

"Of course, who else could I be talking to?" Elsa clearly did not notice that Mulan was around and the fact that Mulan looked infuriated by the fact Elsa didn't acknowledge her presence. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to chaperone Mulan to her interview actually, well I just finished but yeah," Anna answered with a slight gesture over to Mulan who stood a few footsteps away from her. "This is Mulan, she's a youth model with Vancouver Fashion Week."

"Nice to meet you Mulan, I'm Elsa Arendelle but you can just call me Elsa," Elsa stated as she held out her hand waiting for the younger model to take her hand. A curt smile was splattered on her face as she awaited the other to take her hand.

"It's a pleasant to meet you, Miss Arendelle," Mulan responded curtly before taking the older woman's hand into her own. "I've heard many things about you. You're just as beautiful as the magazines show."

"Thank you," Elsa released Mulan's hand and dropped her own to her sides before turning her attention back to Anna.

"I'm curious as to what your actual job in Vancouver Fashion Week actually is, Anna," Elsa laughed softly at her own joke as Anna joined in with an awkward laughter of her own.

"My actual job is actually just bringing water bottles to the models and photographers, or sometimes I take the job of a general runner. Today was a special occasion because Mister Black is sick," Anna answered truthfully before finally gaining some confidence to converse with Elsa. "So what brings you here—if you don't mind answering that is!"

"I actually came to deliver lunch for my friend Olaf," Elsa grinned before brushing away her hair away from her forehead. "He forgot to make lunch today, it's ridiculous actually."

"That's very sweet of you, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed with excitement. Her eyes went to Mulan for a brief second and the younger model did not look pleased.

Anna's expression changed immediately. Though she was unwilling to leave Elsa, she had to. A sigh came out of her lips before she made the decision to tell Elsa she had to leave. For a brief moment, she forgot that she was still technically at work.

"I have to escort Mulan back to the office so we're going to leave now," Anna announced as she pointed towards the door, indicating that she was going to leave. She wouldn't make a move unless Elsa responded either through body language or through verbal language.

"Oh… Alright," Elsa gave a frail smile before waving a goodbye at the strawberry blonde. "Well it was nice talking to you. Will I see you tonight?"

"Oh um…Yeah! I'll be there tonight!" Anna grinned and suddenly was incredibly happy about the fact she was working over sixteen hours in a day, well with a two hour break somewhere in between but still. "I guess I'll see you then!"

Anna and Mulan left the CBC building within a few minutes. Their elevator rides were awkward but quiet, well it was called awkward silence for a reason. The younger one didn't seem too pleased about the entire situation and Anna could read that off her expression.

"I heard Elsa is a homosexual," Mulan announced out of nowhere as she and Anna were walking down the street, towards Anna's car.

"Really now?" Anna retorted almost in an impatient fashion at the way Mulan had worded her phrase. "And what about it?"

"Miss Bell, I'm only telling you this because I'm concerned about your personal safety. Like she's beautiful so obviously she could lure you in and—"Mulan rambled on and on until Anna interrupted her with the opening of the door to her Chevrolet.

"Mulan," Anna announced as she seated herself down and Mulan sat in the passenger's seat beside her. "Thank you for your concern but I'm not sure if you're saying this out of spite or what. It's not something appropriate to say, especially about the fact that Elsa could lure me in or whatever."

"But Miss Bell—"

"I don't want to see someone as pretty and youthful as you to talk about another human being in a manner like this, Mulan. Unless Elsa herself has told you that she is homosexual, it isn't something you should assume," Anna started succinctly as she started up her car engine and then she averted her attention into backing out of the parking spot before going back to her lecture. "It's a beautiful thing to love another person, regardless of gender, Mulan please understand Elsa is still a wonderful human being. I would prefer it if you spoke about her with respect and not in the manner you just did."

Mulan went silent but nodded. Anna saw from her peripheral vision and smiled in response. Sure, she could have gotten into a lot of shit just now since she lectured a model. The model could report her as soon as they got back to the building but she had good faith in Mulan that she wouldn't because she wholeheartedly believed that Mulan was a good person, just misguided.

They stopped in front of the building and got out of Anna's Chevrolet. The two of them walked into the building together and thank goodness, Mulan didn't say anything about Anna being "bossy" or anything about the situation of her talking about the way she was addressing Elsa. Instead, she only said good things about Anna—such as how she was patient and fun to talk to. Anna was incredibly relieved, she managed another half a day at work.

Now the only thing she had to prepare for was the shift that started after five. She definitely needed to find a place to nap for a bit or else she would be completely drained during night time. The strawberry blonde wondered about what Mulan had said about Elsa's sexuality. Was the model really, queer or…no, she shouldn't go that way. It was none of her business—well it kind of was considering the fact that she could potentially develop a crush on that woman. Then again, Anna develops random crushes on random people anyways because nobody would want to date a geek like her anyways (except for Kristoff, he was weird too).

It didn't matter if Elsa was straight or not, that does not change the way on how she would perceive the woman. Nor would it change the fact that Elsa is a very good model and Anna was incredibly envious of her good looks and great sense of fashion.


End file.
